LietBel Drabbles
by HikariAiDesu
Summary: Just a set of my many Lithuania/Belarus stories. Updated sporadically. Each chapter is different! I hope you rate/review but mostly enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Suicide Wishes

Hiya! This is just some LietBel drabbles I had a need to write -3-

* * *

Suicide Wishes.

* * *

Sometimes Toris thought like his people did.  
And lately, his people wanted to die.  
So, as did the emerald eyed man.  
Sometimes, he thought about the knives.  
The many knives Belarus had.  
How easy it would be to get her angry.  
How easy it would be to die.  
Of course, he laughed this away, usually. He didn't mind it. It wasn't depression. It wasn't suicidal.. It was just.. Thinking.  
But one day, thinking went a bit too far.

He saw the Belarusian woman sitting quietly, minding her own business, reading. Of course, by her side was he knife, always ready to be used.  
Usually, Lithuania would be as usual, ask her if she was thirsty or hungry or needed something.  
But today was different.  
Something was caught up in him that he needed to do. Needed to say.  
"Baltarusija, padėk man." His voice seemed to waver. Like it was easily going to disappear with the wind.  
"Tch, I can't understand your stupid language, Toris." The purple clad lady replied, not looking up from her book once.  
"Baltarusija, /padėk man./" He held out the last bit, hoping she'd understand.  
"Toris, leave me be." She looked right up at him, expecting a slightly nervous man. What she found was not that.  
"Baltarusija, padėk man!" He grabbed her hand which held the silver edged weapon, placing the sharpest end at his throat.

［ "Baltarusija, padėk man." - "Belarus, help me."］


	2. Chapter 2: A Precious Treasure

Lithuania and Belarus.

* * *

《 α ρяє¢ισυѕ тяєαѕυяє. 》

•  
The Lithuanian's head stayed down, trudging toward the girl in the snow. The girl, the beautifully frozen girl in the snow, she sits, waiting for her brother to open the door. Of course, he wouldn't. He was scared. He didn't realize what was behind that door.. Wasn't that bad. She was actually quite pleasant.. And also quite broken.  
He bends down before her, slowly wrapping his coat around her. She barely moves, eyes half open. He scoops her up into his arms, fixing her signature bow before standing and walking toward his home.  
Smiling softly, like always, Toris tightened his grip. "Natalya."  
She blinked once or twice, "Eh?"  
"Why were you over there?" He merely questioned, looking forward now. He wasn't too suspicious about it. She'd always been over there before. It just seemed different this time.  
"Because." She whispered, breath ragged.  
"You can tell me."  
Her eyes closed, body tensing. "I wanted to see big brother. But... He wouldn't let me in..."  
He was there now, at his home. He opened the door, sighing softly as he made his way to his couch. "And why did you want to see him?"  
Her eyes glared over, "I just wanted to be a normal sister. I just wanted him to accept me.." She blinks away a single tear.  
"You are a normal sister.." He reassured her quietly, "A wonderful sister. Russia just doesn't see it." He dared not add a mister. He slowly sat her down, soon she visibly relaxing into the warmth. "Is that why he won't talk to me?"  
"Somewhat." He told her truthfully, stroking away some hair from her cheeks. "He doesn't realize how special you are."  
She shakes her head barely. "Thank you.. But I'm not a very valuable country.."  
"You are to me." He murmurs.  
"Why do you find me so special?"  
He closed his eyes and looked down. "Childhood crush? I'm not exactly sure.. I've just suddenly fallen head over heels.. I'm so in love with you, Belarus."  
"You're seriously that in love with me?" She raises an eyebrow, as he nods rapidly.

"Yes. Yes of course. I love you so much."  
She sits there blankly for a moment, head down, before wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"... I love you."  
He closes his eyes and hugs back soon after, "I love you too. I love you so much. I'll always be there to protect you."  
She opened her eyes a bit, head on his shoulder.

"Promise?"  
"I swear on my life."  
•


End file.
